To Prove You Wrong
by GhostJ
Summary: [Updated]A fluff fic about Duo and Heero :) Sweet 1x2 now with added 5x?
1. Chpt 1: To Prove You Wrong

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam boys and it's a good thing too, or only Showcase and City TV would broadcast them ;) Don't bother to sue I'm a student and therefore need all money for Kraft Dinner.  
  
Warnings: PG-13 or R for language. No lemon but it is Yaoi or Slash, lots of boy/boy relationships so don't read if you're not interested or find that stuff disgusting. If you don't, and you shouldn't, please enjoy.  
  
Notes: This is my first fic ;) and as such all flames will be ignored, but constructive C&C is desperately welcomed. Contact "ghostj@webminded.ca". Also the title has a double meaning which I'm sure my companions will get, as no one believes me that some people do this on occasion.  
  
Thought in italics  
  
Speech in "quotes"  
  
To Prove You Wrong  
  
By: GhostJ  
  
"Kuso! Where did that baka get off doing that to me?" Heero muttered as he stalked through the hallways of one of Quatre's numerous safe "houses".  
  
Actually, it's more like a mansion. Heero's subconscious cut in.  
  
Shut up. Heero thought back. You've been doing too much talking, I mean thinking, lately anyway.  
  
"Why? You don't think to blame me for that fiasco this morning do you? We both know I'm no. Well you are, so I guess I am indirectly.  
  
"Masaka." Heero muttered as he passed another doorway. "What am I supposed to do come out and agree with him? Say yes I am a real person, a human. I do have feelings."  
  
Snicker. Yah feelings for a certain violet eyed pilot.  
  
"Shut up!!" He shouted, snapping his head up as he became aware of his own volume.  
  
It's his fault. He thought sullenly. "It's all his fault."  
  
____________________________  
  
We were all sitting eating breakfast. Well Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and I were. Duo never gets up earlier than 10:00 am, so we usually take advantage of the quiet to eat in peace. I was just finishing off my report on the latest mission, Quatre was casually snuggling with a very embarrassed Trowa, and Wufei was, well, just enjoying not having to worry about finding out that someone had switched the sugar with salt again. Then it happened…  
  
"I can't take it any more!" comes Duo's voice from the landing at the top of the stairs. He stomps down the flight, his braid swinging like a cat's tail, and a general sigh of resignation comes from the kitchen table, especially from Wufei.  
  
I stare at Duo as he approaches the table menacingly, hoping that he won't notice. He looks damned gorgeous as always. He always looked hot when he was angry with something, usually me.  
  
"I just can't fucking take this any longer!" He screamed as he reached the table. Without looking around he fixed me with a violet-eyed glare so strong I thought that I would combust. Of course that's the way I always feel when he looks at me, but it's still freaky. I manage to keep my face impassive as I stare back at him. It just gets him madder if possible.  
  
Why do I have to be so impossible to him?  
  
Silly, it gets him mad. Came the smug reply from my subconscious. You think he's hotter that way.  
  
"Heero Yuy the perfect soldier," Duo sneered as he continued to glare at me. "You are the biggest FAKE in the world!"  
  
At this point I was vaguely aware of Quatre and Trowa turning to watch and of Wufei fleeing from the room.  
  
"You're human Heero, I'm damned sure of it. I've had enough of your blood on me to prove it. You pretend to be this perfect fucking soldier, so strong so much better than all of us normal humans. But one of these days you're gonna mess-up and then you'll be nothing more than just one of us."  
  
And with that he turned and walked back up the stairs, leaving the room in a silence that was only broken by Wufei's return.  
  
"Damn", he said sadly. "It's over all ready and the popcorn just finished."  
  
____________________________  
  
"I can't believe him!" Heero wailed sounding more like a petulant child, than the perfect soldier he was supposed to be.  
  
Why not? Came his subconscious He's right, isn't he?  
  
No he's not! I have to be stronger than they are. I have to be.  
  
Why?  
  
So I can protect ... them.  
  
"Damn, I'd better go talk to him." Heero muttered, as he turned sharply to enter the room he shared with Duo.  
  
____________________________  
  
I can't believe I did that. Duo was sitting cross-legged on his bed, staring at the empty one his partner had left earlier that morning. God, Heero's gonna hate me for real now.  
  
Sitting in the room Duo had no problems imagining his partner's patented Yuy Death Glare focused directly on him, and hearing Heero say "Omae o Kurosu" while pulling his gun out to finally rid himself of Duo.  
  
How many things have I done, just to get him to look at me like that? Like you're the only thing in the world, sure he's gonna kill ya, but you're all he's thinking about.  
  
It's his fault really; he's too gorgeous for his own good. If he wasn't the hottest guy I've ever seen, I would have left him alone a long time ago. Well I might have.  
  
I bet he's gonna be even madder than when I gave him the wrong disk and he ended up installing Sextris on his laptop, instead of the security codes for OZ. He needs to lighten up more, it's a fun game.  
  
No matter what he says, I'm sure he can lighten up. Especially if he just stopped trying to be so goddamned strong all the time. Not that I mind him being strong, but that doesn't mean you can't have feelings. He's just trying too hard, speaking of hard-  
  
"Hmm?" What was that noise? It sounded like someone coming down the hallway.  
  
"Heero?" Duo whispers and then shakes his head.  
  
Nah, Heero would never make so much noise, but wait-dash added that was Heero's voice. He's talking to himself?! Damn, Heero's coming back and I haven't had a chance to get that bulletproof vest on. Maybe I should just jump out of the window and save him the trouble...  
  
No. I know I'm right about Heero, he has to have feelings. I just hope they're more along what I feel for him than any homicid-  
  
"THUNK!!!"  
  
"What the fuck?!" shouted Duo as he was startled out of his reverie. That sounded like...but that would never happen to... I gotta find out!  
  
Duo sprang out off of the bed and reached the door in two bounds. He opened it and looked down to find a very a very surprised looking Heero Yuy sitting on the floor, staring at him. Well, where the door used to be, with a large bruise forming just above his left eyebrow.  
  
"Hell man, what happened?" He heard himself ask as he stared at Heero.  
  
It looks like he walked into the door...  
  
"How the Hell do you walk into a CLOSED DOOR?!"[i]  
  
____________________________  
  
"How the Hell do you walk into a CLOSED DOOR?!"  
  
All the heads in the dinning room swivel around to look up at the stairs, towards Heero and Duo's room.  
  
"But Heero's the perfect soldier, he can't walk into doors." Quatre whispered into Trowa's collarbone.  
  
"Maybe," Trowa replied into Quatre's hair. "Maybe Duo is more observant than we give him credit for, ne?"  
  
They both turn to glace at Wufei, knowing the young dragon never passed up an opportunity to bitch about Duo, but he had gone missing. The two lovers share an amused glace as they hear beeping coming from the kitchen.  
  
"Wufei?" Quatre asks as Wufei reenters the room with a full bowl of popcorn.  
  
"I'm not missing this one for the world."  
  
Then from upstairs the laughter starts.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Ite. Heero blinked in an effort to correct his blurred vision. As the scene gradually came into focus he registered Duo standing with a particular look on his face, almost like he was trying not to laugh.  
  
Masaka, he's never gonna hear me out now, but I'd better say it anyway. I need to tell him just what I think about that whole scene this morning.  
  
"Owwww." Apparently his voice had different ideas.  
  
____________________________  
  
He walked into the door? Well I guess the perfect soldier, isn't. This is just too funny, but if I laugh he will kill me.  
  
Duo then noticed Heero staring up at him blinking owlishly. Oh fuck, he looks so sweet and innocent like that. I can't decide whether I'm gonna laugh or jump him. He looks like he's gonna say something. Here it comes, "Omae o kurosu" and bam! I'm gone and I never get to find out how right I was.  
  
"Owww."  
  
Duo can't take it anymore and he slides onto the floor, howling with laughter.  
  
"Shut up, Duo," is Heero's response, before Duo cuts him off.  
  
"I was right," Duo chortled. "You are human. Only a human and a bloody stupid one at that could walk into a door, HEAD-ON!! Think of the headlines; 'Perfect soldier found human.'"  
  
Suddenly he stops and looks straight into Heero's eyes. He's mesmerized by how revealing they now are. How can a pair of blue eyes say so much, he's hurt I'm hurting him, damn. And he's sad and scared, scared of...  
  
"Heero why are you afraid to be human?"  
  
For what seems like a lifetime Heero remains silent until his reply ghosts towards Duo.  
  
"If I'm human," he whispers,"I can't protect you."  
  
His answer leaves Duo stunned and breathless, then he gets mad.  
  
"WHO THE FUCK SAID I NEEDED YOU TO PROTECT ME?!! Hun? I never did."  
  
Heero starts to interrupt, but Duo isn't about to listen to his excuses yet. "You mean to tell me," Duo continues, as he pierces Heero with his eyes, "That this whole ... act was because you thought I needed protecting? Well I don't. Not from some sadistic, heartless, inhuman soldier anyway."  
  
Damn, Heero's stopped looking at me. I didn't mean for it to come out that way, but its true. I don't lie, ever. But now I wish, I had. I hope he doesn't leave, oh god just make him stay. I just want him to be happy and I know now that he definitely isn't happy, when he's forcing himself to be an inhuman prick. Well actually, I'd like him to be some other things on top of being happy. Like lying in my bed screaming my name. But that can wait, for a little.  
  
"Heero look at me, please. That can't be the only reason, to protect me, can it?"  
  
____________________________  
  
Oh gods, he's angry. Heero thinks, this is not how it was supposed to happen. I just wanted him to be safe and happy that's all. Well, maybe not all. But the other stuff could wait, for a while. I hope he doesn't hate me. I can't bear to see if he hates me, maybe I should just go.  
  
"Heero look at me, please." His head snaps towards Duo of its own accord and he meets his eyes. "That can't be the only reason, to protect me, can it?"  
  
Here's you chance, just say it was all a joke. That's right a joke, one that's gonna kill me for the rest of my life.  
  
"You look hot when you get mad." Unfortunately his voice had other ideas, once again.  
  
Duo's staring straight at me. Hell if I could I would stare at me too, where the hell did that come from. Well I know where it came from but how did it get out?! Oh shit he's coming over. Probably so he can kick my ass and-  
  
HE'S KISSING ME?!!  
  
"You may not believe this Hee-chan, but I've been hoping a long time that you would say that. Well the hot part, not the when an-"  
  
Heero leaps on Duo and the two being kissing fiercely, among other things. To the thought of: Duo's got a gorgeous mouth, but there are better things he could be doing with it than talking.  
  
____________________________  
  
"Heero, there's something I still don't get." Duo mumbled sleepily into Heero's chest. Finally, he thought, everything's sorted out.  
  
"What's that Koi?"  
  
"How did you get hit above the eye by a closed door? It's just not physically possible."  
  
The chest under his cheek heated up as Heero blushed in the now dark room.  
  
From above his head Duo caught the growled reply accompanied by an almost sinister chuckle.  
  
"Not physically possible. I'll give you not physically possible."  
  
____________________________  
  
"Hey, this is better than "Queer as Folk[ii]". Stop hogging the popcorn Quatre-love."  
  
After a vain attempt at giving Trowa a raspberry, Quatre's eyes light up with curiosity.  
  
"Amusdfjekj, jasd fkedf uisdf?" Translation: "Wufei why do you have this video feed anyway?  
  
"For the pursuit of justice."  
  
----------------------- [i] I've done this twice, in two weeks. Yah you guessed it I'm special  
  
[ii] Queer as Folk is a television show about gay/lesbian, mostly gay relationships, it's very, umm, graphic. In the porno sense.  
  
Mondays at 10:00 on Showcase 


	2. Chpt 2: For The Pursuit of Justice

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam guys and I really wish that I did. But look at what fun I have pretending I do.

Note: This fanfic follows To Prove You Wrong. Although it can stand alone, I suggest you read To Prove You Wrong so you get the full effect. C&C welcomed flames will be shared and laughed at.

Warnings: This fanfic contains Yoai/Slash, in other words boy/boy love. Which is what I hope you're all here to read.

  
  
For The Pursuit of Justice   
By: GhostJ   
  
"Damn, Duo. You really did it this time."   
"What do you mean Quatre? I didn't do anything wrong. Well that could be proven."   
"There will be JUSTICE!!" Comes a strangled voice from across the room as Trowa and Heero vainly attempt to restrain the enraged dragon. "Yes, there will be justice. HAHAHAHAHAH!! MUHAHAHAHA!!"   
The maniac laughter decreases in volume as Wufei slips away from the two bishonen and disappears into the hallway, leaving the room in silence.   
"Ok," says Duo, as he glances at Heero. "Now I'm scared. Who knew he was so attached to his Elton John record?"   
With a sigh of resignation Heero and Trowa come and stand by the other two pilots, in front of one of the many wall sized windows in Quatre's safe house.   
"Koi, usually when something's in a safe it's important to whoever put it there. What did you do with it anyway?"   
"My frisbee broke."   
___________________   
  
"Where's the tape? Where's the tape?!"   
Video cassettes go flying across the room, as Wufei digs deep into a previously hidden collection of home videos.   
"Ah finally, now Justice will be served."   
__________________   
  
(Two Days Later)   
"And now on OZ News we have a special bulletin. For a long time we have been looking for photographic evident of the identities of the Gundam pilots. Well in this exclusive we will show you the first video of the Gundam pilots. Right after these commercials."   
The show cuts to commercials as Duo stares at the screen.   
"Everybody!! Get the fuck down here. NOW!!!"   
"Duo what is it?" Comes the frantic reply from the now present Quatre followed quickly by Trowa, who is rapidly straightening his shirt. From the other door Heero streaks in and runs to his lover's side.   
"What's wrong koi?   
"They, they just ... on tv."   
"Shhh, it's ok koi. What is it?"   
"Ahh so it's finally on." Comes a smug voice from the doorway as Wufei saunters into the room, unbeknownst to the others.   
The commercials end and the news anchor comes back on. In the background of the show we can hear gasps of awe and strangely enough, catcalls.   
"Now for the exclusive video of the Gundam pilots."   
Her next words are drowned out by the gasps of dismay from Trowa, Quatre and Heero.   
"to warn viewers that some scenes may be too mature for younger, even older spectators." At this point she turns to ask a question of the floor boss.   
"A video? A video of whom? None of us have done anything noticeable lately." Quatre mumbled.   
"Heero?" Trowa said glancing at the boy in question.   
"I got rid of all the security videos when I saved him!" Duo yelped insulted. "Look its coming on."   
As the video starts the narration can be heard over various other ... sounds in the background.   
"As we can see here, we are dealing with a long haired and a short haired boy, both brunettes. Very athletic, you'd have to be to get into those positions."   
The video continues as Trowa, Quatre and Wufei stare at Duo and Heero, who in turn stare at the television. Duo has turned a bright shade of pink, but strangely it's Heero who is the most affected.   
"For god's sake Hee-chan, don't worry. Breathe!! You look like a tomato. It's not like-"   
"Unfortunately," the narrator continues. "Due to the, ah, posi- I mean the angle – of the camera, we can't see their faces."   
At this point the narration cuts off, as Heero and Duo fall of the bed and the picture fades out.   
"Oh my," comes the voice of the anchor as the scene fades back to the news room. She seems slightly surprised almost embarrassed.   
"That was – can I get a copy? For the archives of course." She snaps at the camera man. "So, ummm, OZ has issued a warning on two brown haired, athletic youths. Oh I'm also being told that the video is being posted on our website for reference. Well that's all for the evening news. Until tomorrow, good sex – I mean good night."   
_____________   
  
"Oh my, what are we going to do?" Quatre asks as he looks where Duo and Heero were sitting on the now empty couch. "Duo I really don't think that this is the appropriate time for that."   
"Fine then, you come over here and do it Quatre." Duo says, from his vantage point on top of Heero's stomach, as he unlocks his lips from Heero's. "He stopped breathing about two minutes into the video; I've been giving him CPR since then."   
A slight moan comes from below him as Heero finally begins to regain consciousness. He looks at the TV which is now showing the URL for the movie and promptly passes out again.   
"Shit," Duo says as he frantically checks Heero's breathing. "Phew, still going. What I'd like to know is how someone got that video in the first place?"   
Duo looks at the other pilots and notices a slight blush crawling up Quatre's face.   
"Quatre?!"   
"No. Not me Duo. But-"   
"Justice has been served."   
"Wufei?!!" Duo says incredulously.   
From underneath him a fully conscious Heero is busy trying to reach any sharp-edged object, while glaring at Wufei.   
"Omae o kurosu."   
Heero is presently distracted by the phone, which starts ringing off the hook.   
"Oh god, who could that be?" Quatre picks up the phone and immediately drops it, as the shrill voice is heard by all in the room.   
"I think," Quatre hazards, listening to the now frantic female voice. "That Releena was watching the news tonight." 


	3. Chpt 3: The Consequences of Getting Even

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam Boys, but we can all dream can't we ;)   
Warnings: R for language. No lemon, but it is Yaoi or Slash, lots of boy/boy relationships, as many as we can make. If you don't like that stuff don't read. And lots of Releena bashing.   
Notes: Thanks for all the feedback ;) Couldn't have made Wufie pay without your support. One more installment after this, so keep reading.   
  
Thought in _italics_   
Speech in "quotes"   
  
To Prove You Wrong: The Consequences of Getting Even   
By: GhostJ   
  
"Of all the people who could have seen the broadcast, why'd it have to be Releena?" Quatre grumbles staring at the phone on the floor.   
Releena's muffled shrieks of heartbreaking anguish seem to cut through the tense air like a chainsaw, all else is quiet. Suddenly her shrieks still, breaking the almost hypnotic spell on the Gundam pilots.   
"Wufei o kurosu!" Heero shouts dumping his lover onto the floor and proceeding to chase the 05 pilot around the rec room as Quatre simultaneously reaches for the phone on the floor.   
"Hello Releena, how are you doing today?" Quatre asks through gritted teeth.   
"I must speak with my darling Heero. Oh, how could he have forsaken me so?" At which point Releena begins to sob dramatically into the phone.   
"Unfortunately, I'm afraid he's slightly busy." Quatre replies, as Trowa attempts to separate Heero and Wufei, which results in his being tackled by Duo. Quatre covers his ears from the din the 4 boys are making.   
"But I must speak with him. Oh fate is too cruel for me, only just having found true love it is taken from me in such a horrendous manner. I shall never recover from this heartache, I shall grow old and die with only the memory of our fleeting love -"   
"I can't take this!! Shut the fuck up, all of you!!" Quatre shouts.   
Startled by his uncharacteristic outburst everyone does, excepting Releena who is too occupied describing her future life to notice anything else. Quatre hits the speaker button and treats everyone to Releena's melodramatic oration on love and fidelity.   
Unable to take it Heero attempts to smother himself with the couch cushions, letting Trowa out of the headlock he'd been in for the past minute.   
"Duo," Quatre says dangerously, turning to stare at the boy in question who guiltily stops trying to strangle Wufei with his braid.   
"You're not serious Q. No fuc-" Duo is immediately cut off by the zero system glare Quatre is delivering and walks to the phone like a prisoner to the chair.   
"No one can separate me and my true love, even though this has occurred I will still always love-"   
"Yo, Releena we need to talk." Duo interrupts as he relieves Quatre of the phone.   
"Never!! I will speak only to my belov-"   
"LISTEN DITZ! Heero ain't no one's beloved but MINE! Get it?!" Duo shouts into the phone. "Now I want you to stop whining and get over this so we can all get on with our-"   
"How can you say that? Heero loves me and I told my friends that he'd come out tonight. Hello? ... Hello? Is anyone there?"   
Duo unhappily separates from Heero's enthusiastic endorsement of his statement and turns back to the problem at hand, Releena.   
"Look Releena don't take it too bad, he just came out a little earlier than schedule. But maybe we could help you with this party thing."   
"Oh, how could you? No one could ever replace Heero-"   
"We're not talking about that, we're talking about getting you a date so you don't look like an idiot."   
"Well," Releena starts, suddenly very business-like. "I would say that's the least you could do after me finding out my true love's gay on the news and all."   
"Whatever Releena, so did you give your friends a description of him?"   
"No, I just said I'd be bringing my true love." She states returning to her dreamy voice.   
From the background come retching sounds from Heero and Wufei, who have both recovering from their minor suffocation to once again register Releena's voice.   
"Then there's no problem at all!" Duo states happily. "Well just find someone else to go with you and no one will be the wiser."   
"That may work, but where can I find an attractive guy, who's around my age, so soon?"   
"I think I know just the one..." Duo states, grinning evilly.   
"Duo, who-" Quatre begins but stops as it dawns on him. "Oh yes, that would be perfect."   
"In fact," Duo smiles. "You could even call it justice."   
"Never!" Wufei shouts, becoming aware of his peril. He attempts to run but is summarily tripped by Heero. "You can't be serious?! Spend a full night with that psycho onna and her friends? I'd rather die."   
Heero picks his gun off the floor and cocks it at Wufei's head.   
"Wait! Heero put the gun down, if you kill Wufei, you'll have to go instead." Quatre interjects, as he kneels to hog-tie the struggling Wufei.   
"What's going on? Hello?" Releena is beginning to sound exasperated with all the constant interruptions.   
"Sorry, we were just informing your date of the plans. You remember Wufei right?" Duo says into the phone.   
"The Chinese one, with his hair always up? That might work, but the ponytail will have to go. I distinctly remember telling them Heero had spiky hair."   
"This gets better and better," Duo turns around to see Quatre running out of the room for scissors.   
"I, I... You can't do this to me!" Wufei sputters fighting vainly against his bonds. "I'll never be a party-"   
THUNK   
Heero glances at Trowa who had just knocked the wailing boy unconscious.   
"Ok Releena, 10 o'clock. Can you pick him up? Great. Bye-bye" Duo hangs up the phone with a smug little smile of accomplishment on his face, just as Quatre comes back with the scissors.   
"Care to do the honors, Heero?"   
_________________________   
  
{Next Morning}   
Quatre, Heero and Duo are sitting at the breakfast table, relaxing in the morning sunshine.   
"Hey, where's Wufei?" Quatre asks, noticing the strange absence. "He's usually the first one up?"   
"Hehe, maybe the little dragon came home late from the party." Duo snickers into his coffee.   
At that moment Trowa walks in and shakes his head at Quatre's inquisitive glance.   
"He didn't come home at ALL?!" Quatre states in disbelief.   
"Chill Q, I'm sure there's some reason for all this. Maybe he got lucky." Duo states and is rewarded with incredulity from his companions. He then remembers whom they're discussing. "Oh right, it's Wufei. That could never happen."   
The pilots sit in silence each trying to figure out what could have happened.   
"Do you think he ran away?" Quatre asks.   
"I don't think so after he woke up he kinda, ummm" Duo stops, looking for the right word.   
"Snapped," Heero supplies.   
"Yah, he seemed content just to do as he was told. Be nice, get in the car, don't kill Releena. I don't think he ran away." Duo finishes.   
Their discussion is broken by the phone's insistent ringing. Trowa picks up and listens for a few minutes, nodding his head every once in a while.   
"Yah, ok see you in a bit." He says and hangs up the phone. "That was Wufei," he says to the table.   
"AND?!"   
"Well I couldn't understand him very well. But apparently, he got very drunk last night and from what I think I heard he got married to Releena."   
There is a resounding thunk as the pilots fall off their chairs in stunned disbelief that Wufei would ever marry Releena. Duo recovers first, which doesn't say much since it takes him 3 minutes.   
"Well after me an' Heero getting together, I'll believe just about anything now."   
"So long as they're happy," Qutare states.   
Heero however is not having such an easy time accepting this. _Please hang up and try your thought again, please hang up, this is a recording. Please hang up..._   
"At least he called and told us, so we didn't worry-" Quatre starts.   
"Actually," Trowa cuts him off, "he was inviting us to the ceremony later today."   
"What?!" Shouts Duo. "I thought you said they got married?"   
"Well I'm not completely sure. Wufei wasn't making much sense."   
"Oh a wedding; how romantic." Quatre sighs staring dreamily at Trowa, who returns his look adoringly.   
Duo's now becoming worried about his lover and bends over to check the still prostrate Heero.   
"Heero-love, Are you alright? It didn't take you this long to recover from being shot, twice."   
"I'm fine, koi." Heero replies, "but I think I fell on my fork."   
_You know_, Dou thinks as he helps his lover to his feet and removes the fork embedded in Heero's hip. _Heero really needs someone to look after him. _   
  
TBC... One more chapter to go! 


	4. Chpt 4: Three Wedings and a Nut House

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam Boys, but I own action figures ;)   
Warnings: R for language. No lemon, but it is Yaoi or Slash, lots of boy/boy relationships, as many as we can make. If you don't like that stuff don't read. And lots of Releena bashing.   
Notes: Thanks for all the feedback ;) I'm pretty sure that this is the last chapter but you never know what inspiration I might get thunked with...   
  
Although I'm sure we all know the drill by now...   
Speech in "quotes"   
Thoughts in _Italics_   
  
To Prove You Wrong: Three Weddings and a Nut House   
By: GhostJ   
  
"Now this, this is a CHURCH."   
"Hn."   
"Oh, come on now He-chan. You can't say that it isn't gorgeous."   
"It would take me less than a minute to breach any of the security they have here."   
"You're no fun." Duo pouts as he accompanies his lover into the basilica of the church, with its tall ceiling and stained glass windows. From behind them Quatre and Trowa walk in arm in arm, with identical dreamy looks on their faces.   
"Don't you think its a little quiet in here?" Duo asks, looking around the almost empty room. In fact it appears that only they and the pastor are present. "You'd think that Releena would have all her groupies around for an occasion like this."   
"Maybe Wufei thinned their ranks out a bit." Heero offers looking around.   
"You don't honestly think-" Duo starts incredulous, but then notices the slight smirk on Heero's face. "Jees I ain't never gonna get used to your warped sense of humour koi." He finishes, punching Heero's arm.   
"Excellent you came!!" The pilots turn around to see an ecstatic looking Wufei bounding towards them. "I was so afraid I'd given Trowa the wrong time or something."   
"Of course we'd be here, Wufei." Quatre assures him, as the others nod vehemently. "But where is the bride? I'm surprised we haven't seen her yet."   
"The bride? Her?" Wufei is looking slightly perplexed.   
"Yah, you know the person you're getting hitched to." Duo inserts.   
"I think we got some wires crossed-"   
"Good morning light of my life." Wufei is effectively cut off from his sentence by the firm lips of Millardo Peacecraft, AKA Zechs. Who is dressed in a formal tux, minus his ever-present mask. "Don't you think it's about time you got dressed? The other guests should be arriving soon."   
"Zechs-kun what are you doing?! You know it's bad luck for you to see me before the ceremony..." Wufei continues to rant at his unabashed fiancé as the other pilots slowly come to terms with the new development.   
"Zechs?" Duo asks weakly. "Q, I think you need to get the phones checked."   
"Or Trowa's ears." Quatre mutters in response.   
"Well it does make more sense." Trowa says, "I mean did any of us honestly believe him marrying Releena?"   
"Me and Releena?!" Wufei asks incredulously, as he shoos Zechs away. "Where did you get that idea?"   
"Well you weren't very coherent this morning, Wufei." Trowa insists. "I just passed on what I heard."   
"Explain." Heero states, as the five pilots move towards the benches.   
"Well, after I left last night." Wufei begins sitting down. "And there will be justice! Make no mistake! But I was sitting at the table with that onna and her friends, listening to everyone say what a cute couple we were. I think because of that I had maybe a few too many drinks. Shut up, Duo."   
Duo stops snickering, but comments on Wufei most likely being as drunk as a skunk, to marry the Lightening Baron, which results in Heero and Trowa once again holding back the enraged dragon.   
"Wufei it's your wedding day, do you really want to beat the crap out of Duo?" Quatre asks plaintively, as Duo changes to joking about Zechs being as fast as lightening.   
"Can it be my present from you guys?" Wufei asks hopefully, "No? Oh all right. Anyways, I was bored out of my mind, when out of no where Millardo showed up and, well, basically he threatened the girl who was talking to me and dragged me out of the party. And..."   
"And?"   
"Well I don't really know, I was slightly tipsy afterall, but I woke up this morning with the wedding band and one of Millardo's shirts on. So I assumed the best."   
"Or the worst and I'm sure waking up in his bed helped jog your memory too." Duo sniggers.   
"Actually he was tied to a chair when- Well that's what happened so we looked for a priest to do the ceremony, so we could remember it, and here we are." Wufei finishes up and stands. "I'd better get dressed now. Thanks once again for coming."   
"Wait, Wufei." Both Duo and Quatre stand up and walk off with him leaving Trowa and Heero.   
"What do you think that's all about?" Trowa asks.   
"I don't know if I want to know. But I do want to know what happened to Releena?" Heero replies as the others, save Wufei return. "What's so funny koi?" He asks Duo, as the braided boy holds back laughter.   
"Well we asked Wufei what happened to Releena," replies Quatre with suppressed laughter. "It seems that Releena simply couldn't deal with all her quasi-dates dumping her for guys-"   
"She went bonkers." Duo laughs. "Apparently snatched the bartender and went out on the town. When they found her, he had checked her into the institution and gone off with the cab driver."   
"This is the best day of my life." Heero states dreamily, a look of pure bliss on his face.   
Duo stares at him unable to take his eyes off the love of his life. Then he comes to a decision.   
"Can I make it better koi?" Duo asks dropping to his knee. "Will you marry me?"   
"Hn," Heero replies before collapsing onto the floor in a faint.   
"That's a yes." Quatre informs Duo as they pick Heero off the floor, with Trowa's help, and put him on one of the benches.   
"How can you tell?"   
"Trowa did the exact same thing."   
_____________________________________   
{Later}   
_I can't believe this._ Father Mihael thinks, as he prepares himself for the ceremony, make that ceremonies._ First, having to cancel my golf game to come perform this wedding and then getting threatened into performing two more simultaneously. I can't believe that boy even pulled a gun on me when I told them it was too late to change to program.   
Oh well, at least I got something out of this, it was a record. Midnight News here I come._   
______________________________________   
"And do you Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton and Millardo Peacecraft, take Duo Maxwell, Quatre Raberba-Winner and Wufei Chang, respectively, to be you lawfully wedded husbands."   
"I do."   
"Hey Quatre." Duo whispers as the priest invokes the powers of the church and the state. "What do you think that videographer is doing here?"   
"I'm sure it's nothing Duo." Quatre assures him. "It's probably just a home video of some sort."   
  
  
Well that's it unless I get a seriously good idea for another sequel, which I doubt will happen, but yah never know. Thanks for all your feedback!   
Questions? Comments? Leave a review!! ^__^ 


End file.
